Game of Thrones-Temporada 6
La sexta temporada de la serie Game of Thrones fue confirmada el 8 de abril de 2014 y estrenada el 24 de abril de 2016.Game of Thrones Renewed for Season 5 and Season 6 (8 de abril 2014) IGN (en inglés) Reparto y personajes Artículo principal: Lista de actores de la serie de televisión *Peter Dinklage como Tyrion Lannister *Lena Headey como Cersei Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau como Jaime Lannister *Emilia Clarke como Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington como Jon Nieve *Maisie Williams como Arya Stark *Sophie Turner como Sansa Stark *Isaac Hempstead-Wright como Bran Stark *Aidan Gillen como Petyr Baelish *Natalie Dormer como Margaery Tyrell *Liam Cunningham como Davos Seaworth *Carice van Houten como Melisandre *Alfie Allen como Theon Greyjoy *Iwan Rheon como Ramsay Bolton *Michael McElhatton como Roose Bolton *Hannah Murray como Elí *Owen Teale como Alliser Thorne *John Bradley como Samwell Tarly *Nathalie Emmanuel como Missandei *Michiel Huisman como Daario Naharis *Jacob Anderson como Gusano Gris *Iain Glen como Jorah Mormont *Jerome Flynn como Bronn *Roger Ashton-Griffiths como Mace Tyrell *Anton Lesser como Qyburn *Julian Glover como Gran Maestre Pycelle *Conleth Hill como Varys *Dean-Charles Chapman como Tommen Baratheon *Eugene Simon como Lancel Lannister *Finn Jones como Loras Tyrell *Mark Gatiss como Tycho Nestoris *Indira Varma como Ellaria Arena *Gwendoline Christie como Brienne de Tarth *Daniel Portman como Podrick Payne *Ian Gelder como Kevan Lannister *Tom Wlaschiha como Jaqen H'ghar *Jonathan Pryce como el Gorrión Supremo *Keisha Castle-Hughes como Obara Arena *Rosabell Laurenti Sellers como Tyene Arena *Jessica Henwick como Nymeria Arena *DeObia Oparei como Areo Hotah *Toby Sebastian como Trystane Martell *Alexander Siddig como Doran Martell *Hannah Waddingham como la septa Unella *Elizabeth Cadwallader como Lollys Stokeworth *Farse Marsay como la Niña Abandonada *Michael Condron como Bowen Marsh *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson como Gregor Clegane *Rupert Vansittart como Yohn Royce *David Bradley como Walder Frey Nuevas incorporaciones *Max von Sydow como el Cuervo de tres ojos.Game of Thrones recasts Three-Eyed Raven with Exorcist star (3 de agosto 2015) Entertainment (en inglés). *Sebastian Croft como un joven Eddard Stark.Young Ned cast, sources report! (9 de agosto 2015) Watchers on the Wall (en inglés). *Pilou Asbæk como Euron Greyjoy.CONFIRMED: Euron cast, major scene filmed today in Ballintoy Harbour (1 de septiembre 2015) Watchers on the Wall (en inglés). *Michael Feast como Aeron Greyjoy *Freddie Stroma como Dickon Tarly.Game of Thrones casts Samwell Tarly's brother (4 de septiembre 2015) Entertainment (en inglés). *Richard E. Grant como Izembaro.Richard E. Grant joining the cast of Game of Thrones! (7 de septiembre 2015) Watchers on the Wall (en inglés). *James Faulkner como Randyll Tarly. *Samantha Spiro como Melessa Florent. *Rebecca Benson como Talla Tarly.Meet the Tarlys: Game of Thrones adds three more actors to season 6! (16 de septiembre 2015) Watchers on the Wall (en inglés). *Dean S. Jagger como Pequeño Jon Umber *Ania Bukstein como Kinvara *Luke Roberts como Arthur Dayne *Eddie Eyrie como Gerold Hightower *Leo Woodruff como Howland Reed *Staz Nair como Qhono Episodios La mujer roja *Título original: The Red Woman *Director: Jeremy Podeswa *Guionistas: David Benioff y D.B Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 24 de abril de 2016 Jon Nieve está muerto. Daenerys Targaryen se encuentra con un poderoso khal. La reina Cersei Lannister ve a su hija de nuevo.Game of Thrones season 6 cast confirmed and first episode title revealed! (7 de abril 2016) Watchers on the Wall A casa *Título original: Home *Director: Jeremy Podeswa *Fecha de estreno: 1 de mayo de 2016Second and third episode titles of Game of Thrones season 6 now official (17 de abril 2016) Watchers on the Wall Bran se entrena con el Cuervo de tres ojos. En Desembarco del Rey, Jaime Lannister aconseja a Tommen Baratheon. Tyrion quiere buenas noticias, pero debe conseguirlas él mismo. En el Castillo Negro, la Guardia de la Noche apoya a Alliser Thorne. Ramsay Bolton propone un plan, y Balon Greyjoy analiza otras propuestas. Perjurio *Título original: Oathbreaker *Director: Daniel Sackheim *Fecha de estreno: 8 de mayo de 2016Second and third episode titles of Game of Thrones season 6 now official (17 de abril 2016) Watchers on the Wall Daenerys Targaryen conoce su futuro. Bran aprende sobre el pasado. Tommen Baratheon se enfrenta al Gorrión Supremo. Arya Stark entrena para ser Nadie. Varys encuentra respuestas. Ramsay Bolton recibe un regalo. Libro del Desconocido *Título original: Book of Stranger *Director: Daniel Sackheim *Fecha de estreno: 15 de mayo de 2016 Mientras Tyrion llega un acuerdo en ausencia de Daenerys, Daario Naharis y Jorah Mormont le siguen la pista a la madre de dragones en el poblado dothraki. Jaime y Cersei mueven hilos con los Tyrell para mejorar su situación. Theon regresa a casa. El portón *Título original: The door *Director: Jack Bender *Fecha de estreno: 22 de mayo de 2016 Tyrion busca una extraña alianza. Bran descubre un gran acuerdo. Brienne se dirige hacia una misión. Arya recibe una oportunidad de demostrar su valía. Sangre de mi sangre *Título original: Blood of my blood *Director: Jack Bender *Fecha de estreno: 29 de mayo de 2016 Un antiguo enemigo vuelve a escena. Elí se reúne con la familia de Sam. Arya se enfrenta a una decisión difícil. Jaime Lannister confronta al Gorrión Supremo. El hombre destrozado *Título original: The Broken Man *Director: Mark Mylod *Guionista: Bryan Cogman *Fecha de estreno: 5 de junio de 2016 El Gorrión Supremo pone su atención en otra víctima. Jaime Lannister confronta a un héroe. Arya Stark trama un plan. El Norte recuerda. Nadie *Título original: No One *Director: Mark Mylod *Fecha de estreno: 12 de junio de 2016 Jaime Lannister sopesa sus opciones. Cersei responde a una petición. Los planes de Tyrion dan sus frutos. Arya afronta una nueva prueba. La batalla de los bastardos *Título original: Battle of the bastards *Director: Miguel Sapochnik *Fecha de estreno: 19 de junio de 2016 Mientras los Stark se preparan para luchar, Davos Seaworth pierde a alguien querido. Ramsay Bolton pone en marcha un juego. Daenerys Targaryen se enfrenta a una elección. Vientos de invierno *Título original: The Winds of Winter *Director: Miguel Sapochnik *Guionistas: David Benioff y D.B Weiss *Fecha de estreno: 26 de junio de 2016 Cersei Lannister se enfrenta al juicio, mientras Jaime Lannister celebra la victoria con Lord Walder Frey en Los Gemelos. Davos Seaworth confronta a Jon Nieve sobre las acciones de Melisandre y Petyr Baelish revela sus intenciones a Sansa Stark. Bran Stark continúa su búsqueda de conocimiento más allá del Muro cuando el invierno finalmente llega. Banda Sonora Original La BSO de la sexta temporada de Game of Thrones fue compuesta por Ramin Djawadi. Fue lanzada el 24 de junio de 2016. La componen 26 pistas, con una duración total de 1:30:43 horas. Pistas Referencias Categoría:Game of Thrones (serie TV) Categoría:Temporada 6